


Forgotten Tales

by BastilleWolf



Series: A Story Ripped Apart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Orphanage, Reader-Insert, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastilleWolf/pseuds/BastilleWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're an orphan girl, attempting to live a normal life. You see, children in the orphanage aren't allowed to go to school, since there's just not enough money. Yet you sneak in anyway. After your many attempts on studying in one of the schools in Asgard, you get caught. After you had to explain everything to king Odin, he and queen Frigga decided to take you in, and treat you as one of their own.<br/>You become close friends with Loki and Thor, but after some dramatic measures, you are sent away, never to return again. Right? Secrets lie beneath and adventure lies ahead. </p><p>| I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, a precious, beautiful little girl was born. Her name is (Y/N). That's right. This story is about you. You and your... _adventures_. Interested? I do hope so, because your story is rather long and difficult to tell. Let's continue, shall we?

She has her mother's looks and her father's eyes and they could not possibly be any happier with their new born child. However, that happiness did not last long. Darkness lures on the outskirts of all the realms. By a tragic accident, (Y/N) was left alone. Cast out, abandoned and sent towards a new realm.

 _Asgard_. A magnificent, rich kingdom ruled by Odin and his lovely wife, Frigga. Though you did not get to live in the huge, golden palace. No, you were put in an orphanage. The king might be very wealthy, but some folks were just on the edge of poverty. Including your new home.

You never actually got adopted. I mean, who would want to take care of a child from who's origin is not yet known? The food is scarce, the beds hurt your back, the other children aren't very pleasant to talk to either. And yet, (Y/N) held her head high, still hoping for a better future.

Perhaps soon enough, she'll find a place she can really call ' _home_ '.


	2. A New Beginning

Tears start to form in your eyes, but you refuse to cry. The two guards dragging you along by the chains around your wrists stay silent as they step towards the throne. Facing the king, you stubbornly keep your head held high. The colonel steps in front of you. "My king, this girl was caught sneaking into a school, pretending to be a new student," he informs. Odin sighs, "unchain her." "But my king-" " _I said_ , unchain her. She's just a girl. It's not like she can take out every guard in the caste with just her bare hands," Odin says. "Of course, my king," the colonel says, glancing at the guards as they obey the Odin's commands.

The king looks at his wife, Frigga, who seems to be quite sympathetic towards you. "What were you doing inside the school, little girl?" He asks. You don't reply. "Answer to the king!" The colonel says, and pulls at your hair painfully, causing you to whimper. The queen gasps and quickly walks towards you, slaps the man's hands away from you and crouches next to your shaking form. "Are you alright? I apologize for my guard's harsh behavior," she glares at him, before turning back to you. You nod slowly and swallow. She smiles warmly at you. At least there are some kind people still in this kingdom. "If you'd just tell us what happened, maybe we can understand the situation and help you," she says softly. You take a deep breath, before responding. "I just wanted to go to school. Orphans aren't allowed to where I'm staying. They say it's too expensive." The queen nods in understanding, before turning back to Odin.

"She just wanted to study, Odin. You can't blame her. Can't we-" "No. I don't have the time for such foolish things, Frigga," he interrupts her. "I'll take care of her. Thor and Loki can keep her company when I'm gone," she argues. The king sighs deeply. "Fine. She'll stay in the castle. But you have to promise me to behave, little girl, or your future won't be so bright anymore." You nod quickly.

Frigga takes your hand and leads you out of the room. The palace is enormous and absolutely gorgeous. You come across a female servant in the hallway, and the queen quietly informs her about something. The servant nods and picks you up. "She'll take care of you for now, little one. I'm sorry I don't get to spend much time with you today, but I promise I'll take you to the gardens tomorrow, alright?" The queen tells you. You nod eagerly. "Thank you, my queen," you reply shyly. She smiles brightly, before taking off in a hurry.

"Would you like to meet the princes, miss?" The servant asks. You shrug your shoulders, making her chuckle. "I know you're scared. But you don't have to be," she tells you, "everything will be alright." You wrap your arms around her shoulders and bury your face in her hair, as sh starts to walk through the magnificent halls of the Asgardian palace.

"Who is this?" You hear a young voice beam. "This is..." The servant stops for a moment, since she doesn't know your name yet. "(Y/N)," you finish, looking at the person who asked the question. It's a boy with blond hair, blue eyes and a royal appearance. "Lady (Y/N) will stay in the palace from now on, my prince," the servant explains. He smiles with delight. "Wonderful! Now I have someone else apart from my brother to play with! Let us find him immediately and tell him the good news!" He says excited. The woman nods in agreement and puts your down. "I'll leave you two to it then. Have a nice day my prince," she says, before walking away.

"My name is Thor," he says, taking your hand in his and placing a kiss on it. You roll your eyes playfully. "I know," you comment. He raises his brows. "How?" "Well, the servant called you 'my prince'. I know the king has two sons. One of them thinks too much of himself and the other is filled with mischief," you explain. Before Thor can reply, you hear footsteps approaching, making you quickly turn around.

"Hm, usually I can sneak up on people like that," another boy with raven black hair and dark, emerald eyes says, causing Thor to jump in surprise. "Loki, you promised you wouldn't do that anymore!" He whines. "I never _promised_. I said I'd _try_ not to," he replies. Thor groans. "This is lady (Y/N). She's staying with us in the palace!" Loki looks you up and down, clearly judging by the looks of it. "Shouldn't you be bowing?" He asks. "Shouldn't royalties be kind to their people?" You snap back. He smirks. "I like her already. Now let's go find something to do. I'm bored," he says, taking your hand in his and dragging you along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But at least I got it done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	3. Lady's Lies

**| DECADES LATER |**

"Loki, give it back!" You sneer between clenched teeth, holding out your hand. "Why should I?" Loki ask, a smirk plastered on his face as he waves the stolen scroll in the air. "It's really important to me. You wouldn't understand. Please give it back," you say. He raises his eyebrows questioningly. "You _never_ say 'please'. That's it. I'm reading it," he sighs.

"Loki, don't," you practically beg, reaching for the paper. He holds you back however with his arm as he reads the form in his other hand. You might be strong, but not _that_ strong, okay? He furrows his brows after he finished, turning his head back to you. His usual sparkling, mischievous-looking emerald green eyes hold something different. They hold pain, betrayal and most of all, regret.

"You're being sent away?" He asks, his voice breaking.

**| FLASHBACK |**

"We're not supposed to be here Loki," you whisper. "I am a prince. I can go anywhere with whomever I please to accompany me," he says, dragging you by your hand with him. "That may be the case but I'm not royalty and Odin has already scolded me enough times for doing something I'm not allowed to do." "We'll be fine. I'll talk to him if he finds out." "Your silver tongue may have effect on Thor, but not your father, Loki," you sneer. He stops all of the sudden, causing you to bump against him. Your cheeks flush red and your eyes widen as you quickly step back. He turn to you, smirking.

"Are you scared?" He asks, the tone in his voice mockingly. "No," you snap, "I'm just considering the consequences of our actions. You don't know what will happen if the Allfather has had enough of me." He takes both of your hands in his, and pulls you a little closer, making your breath hitch a little. "I won't let him take you away," he says softly.

You wonder how the prince would react if he found out about the feelings you have towards him. It's very complicated, even for you. You _do_ have feelings for him, but it feels strange. It's something new. It could be bad, it could be good. But you're not ready for that yet. You can only take a certain amount of drama in your life.

You sigh when Loki starts to drag you along again. You pass odd and beautiful objects in the treasure room, but the prince pays no attention to it. He stops when he reaches the end of the hall.

In a container on the marble table, floats a deep crimson red substance. Loki smiles when he sees your mouth slightly opened in awe. "What is it?" You finally ask. "It's called the Aether. It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe," Loki explains. You look up at him in confusion. "Well it's not exactly a stone now, is it?" You comment. He chuckles, "Infinity Stones can appear in many different shapes and sizes." "But why would you want it in this form?" You ask.

"To absorb its power. The gems can be used in such ways. You can transfer them into your weapon, like Thor could within Mjolnir, if he was smart enough to behold such power at least. Or you can place them inside a crystal, which gives it other purposes." You nod in understanding.

"We should steal it," you suggest. "W-What?" Loki chuckles, "what happened to the girl who was too afraid to get caught?" "First off, I'm a lady. Second, I'm not afraid, which I had told you earlier but you clearly weren't paying attention." "I always pay attention when you speak." "Right," you snort, "and third, if we do get caught, I'll just blame you."

**| END FLASHBACK |**

"Father, you can't be serious about this!" Loki says after storming into the throne room, you trailing behind him with your head bowed in shame. "Ah, I see you've heard the news," Odin speaks up from his seat, "I am doing what is necessary. (Y/N) has already agreed with me on this matter." Loki turns to you in disbelief, while you still refuse to look at him. "Is this true?" You nod shakily in response. "Why?" Loki asks, his voice barely audible and filled with pain.

"Because she faces her mistakes like the adult she is. Because of her actions, a war has started. Countless deaths. You must realize I do not accept such foolish things, Loki," Odin replies. "We were just kids! You can't send her away for something she did decades ago!" The prince snaps, his eyes filled with tears. "She has to do this, Loki. I could never have allowed her to stay in the palace to roam freely anyway. She has to become a lady," the Allfather explains calmly.

"But- But I helped her! It was my idea!" "You will have to fight in the war with us, like Thor. That's your punishment." "But Allfather," you speak up in shock, "Loki has never fought in a battle before. Wouldn't it be wiser to let him fight in a smaller war to begin with?" "Thor's first battle was a war just as big. And a lady only speaks up when she is asked a question," Odin says. You clench your jaw in anger and frustration. "What does mother think of this?" Loki asks. "That's not important. (Y/N) is leaving. End of story."

"It's okay, Loki," you mutter reaching for his hand. He quickly flinches back in disgust. "Losing the Aether was my fault! Not hers! She shouldn't be punished. She is a good person," the prince argues, glaring at his father. "That might be so. But she'll be an even better person when she gets back from her schooling," Odin says.

You were checking your luggage out on the porch one last time when Thor approached you. "I am truly going to miss you," he says, pulling you in for a bone-crushing hug. Your chuckle is muffled by his muscular form. You pat his shoulder, signing that you can barely breathe. "Oh, sorry," he quickly pulls back. "And I am going to miss scaring you, Thor," you tell him. "That was one time!' He says. You raise your brows. "Alright, maybe a couple of times. But that wasn't fair. You use magic," he crosses his arms and pouts a little. "You haul me onto your shoulders at times I don't expect!" You argue. "Ah, yes, I am going to miss doing that too. I'll have to use lady Sif from now on," he sighs.

When you wiggle your brows, Thor looks at you questioningly. "What is it?" He asks. "Oh come on!" You say, "don't you have a thing for her?!" He quickly clears his throat. "Isn't my brother coming to say his goodbyes?" You turn your eyes to the floor. "He hasn't shown up yet. I think he's pretty mad at me." Thor puts a comforting hand on your shoulder. "He could never be mad at you, (Y/N). He's just a little upset. That's all," he tells you. You look back up at him and smile, before standing on your toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushes a little, making you laugh. "Goodbye, Thor." "Goodbye, soon-to-be-lady," he jokes, before walking away.

"Showing up anyway?" You ask. "Why can't I ever sneak up on you?" Loki chuckles, stepping around a corner. "I had a great teacher," you tell him. He smiles sadly. "I don't want you to go," he murmurs. "I know. But I have to do this. It's better this way," you say, taking his hand in yours, making him look up at you. "Don't get into trouble. And stay safe." "Right," he laughs, "like I'd ever do that." "I'm serious, Loki. When I return, I probably won't be the same," you say.

He clenches his jaw in pain and frustration. "I'll be waiting," he whispers, before pressing his lips against your cheek. When you opened your eyes, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	4. Back Home

**| 25 YEARS LATER |**

You tap your toe nervously against the wooden floor of the carriage as you glance out the window. "Lady (Y/N)," you get snapped out of your thoughts by madame Theodora, who's voice sounds rather annoyed, "Would you please stop that?" You realize what you had subconsciously been doing and obey her wishes. "I am sorry, madame. I think my nerves are getting the better of me," you reply. She sighs and places her wrinkled hand on your shoulder in a way of comfort. "You shouldn't be nervous my dear. You should be celebrating! It's queen Frigga's birthday and she specially invited you. You did after all just graduate. That's a great accomplishment since you have become a lady in such a short amount of time," she tells you. "I don't think twenty-five years is a short amount of time, madame," you smile a little. "Nonsense! It took me forty-five years of hard work. But, I must add, the education system back in the day were a lot stricter," she says. You stop her from rubbing her hands subconsciously. There were still scars on them from when she was just a child. "Madame, you shouldn't think of such horrid times. The past is already written. All we can do now is look ahead, instead of bringing back painful things," you say.

She smiles. "I am so proud of you," she says, her voice breaking. You raise your brows, as you ask, "Madame, what is it?" "Oh, I am just an old lady who might miss her favorite student a little after she's gone..." You see the tears glistening in her eyes. "You'll always have lady Leah to look after!" You argue, "And I'll come visit as many times as possible, I promise." She sighs deeply and you watch the corners of her mouth quirk up a little as she grabs her handkerchief. "Wait a minute..." you mutter, "did you just fake cry to make me feel guilty?" She turns her head to look out the window. "Of course not! But if I did, I'd say that feminine emotions are the best way to get someone to do anything you want them to do," she replies, making you both laugh.

Madame Theodora had basically been your mentor over the past years at the school. She's like a mother to all of the pupils, and especially to you since you had lost your parent when you were just a baby. She teaches with precision and care. She actually listens to what her students have to say, which is fantastic. One thing you must never do though, is piss her off. You smile fondly over the memories.

The nerves kick back in however when you finally see the bright golden palace little ways away from you, slowly approaching as the carriage keeps moving. "Oh, and before I forget, there will be a dress waiting in your room for you," madame Theodora says. "A dress?" You ask confused. She chuckles. "Well of course a dress! What else are you going to wear to the ball tonight?" Your eyes widen a little further. "Ball?" You hesitantly continue. "You didn't know there would be a feast now, did you?" "I thought it would be smaller. Not an entire ball. I-I don't think I can-" "Nonsense," she cuts you off, "you just do as I taught you. Worst thing that could happen is stepping on a man's shoes while dancing. And if that were to happen, you just use your look." "My look?" "The look you use when you did something wrong, making us instantly regret being mad at you," she explains. "Oh, that look," you reply knowingly with a smirk.

When the vehicle stops, madam Theodora turns to you and pulls you in a warm hug. "Now, be a good lady, don't get into trouble and maybe find yourself a nice prince to marry, hm?" She mutters in you ear, before pulling back and giving you a mischievously sweet smile. "Madame Theodora!" You bring out in shock. "I didn't say anything!" She tells you, raising her hands in the air innocently and yet winking as well, "now go congratulate the queen!" You nod in response.

One of the guards gradually helps you get out of the carriage, supporting you by holding your hand. When you look back on last time to madame Theodora before the vehicle starts to move again, you catch her wink as she waves goodbye. You roll your eyes, before thanking the guard.

The man in golden armor leads you to the grand entrance, which you remember still so clearly. The beautiful engravings still seem to amaze you, as they portray some of the grand battles Asgard has faced in order to maintain its peaceful state. When the doors open, you find the queen in the hall in front of you, seemingly having an exciting conversation with a servant. The guard clears his throat a little awkwardly to let your presence be known.

When Frigga's eyes turn to you, they hold confusion. She smiles as she steps towards you. Currently, you're sort of frozen in your spot in shock. She still hasn't changed one bit from the last time you saw her. "And who might this young lady be?" She asks. You suddenly remember your lessons, and bow quickly. "I do apologize for my rudeness, my queen. I was just rather shocked to finally see you again after such a long time," you tell her. Her eyebrows furrow a little in confusion. After a moment, something in her eyes seems to light up, her mouth forming into a genuinely happy smile. "Lady (Y/N)?! I barely recognized you!" She says, grabbing hold of your hands, "how much you've grown!" "I do not believe I have grown much since the last time you saw me, my queen. It might have been twenty-five years, but I don't think that those years really have affect on our appearance," you reply. "Well, it certainly had affect on you!" She says, moving a strand of your hair behind your ear to keep it from falling into your eyes. "You look like a true lady now. And please, do call me Frigga. You've known me long enough to call me that." You smile brightly at her kindness. "Now come! I'm sure everyone will be so excited of your arrival!" She places her arm around your shoulder, as she starts to guide you through the huge, yet familiar hallways of the palace of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please do follow me, like and/or comment. I love reading your replies! You really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	5. A Sight Worth Seeing

"But Frigga, I'm not properly dressed yet!" You bring out as you try to keep up with her unbelievably fast pace. "Oh, don't worry about that, my dear. We'll get you something nice to wear for the ball!" Frigga assures you, guiding you through yet another massive hallway.

After what seems like miles - not that you had forgot that the castle was this big, but still - you finally reach your room.

It looks pretty much exactly the same as it used to be, a few of the high walls painted in your favorite color and your king-sized bed, dresser and mirror appear to be in the same spot. The only minor changes seem to be your removed childhood toys, among your favorite, your stuffed Bilgesnipe animal. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. But of course, you're a lady now. You're an adult and don't need those silly memories anymore. Yet you still feel slightly sad over their sudden disappearance.

"We've left everything intact, in the hopes you'd return to us one day. Seems like fate was on our side today. The maids had been so polite to clean the room for you the day before this one," Frigga tells you. "That's wonderful. Thank you, Frigga. It's... quite odd to see my old room again. I've had such good times in here," you say with a smile. She returns it just as bright as yours. "Well, I shall fetch the servants to get you dressed and all prepped up. It'll take a while, though, probably to your displeasure. I know how much you hated spending hours in the dressing room." "Ah, yes. But I don't think it should take too long. I wouldn't want to overdress. It's your party, after all," you chuckle. "Oh, nonsense! I want to see everyone's faces when they finally realize what a beautiful young lady you've grown up to be," the queen says, clapping her hands together in excitement, "Now, stop whining and let the maids do their job."

After she had left your room, five female servants stepped back in, carrying a few buckets of water, supplies for a bath and soap and of course, your dress. 

Even after all these years, you're still not comfortable being naked in front of others. Of course, they're your maids and are not supposed to judge, but that doesn't stop you from feeling anxious at strangers touching your naked body. Luckily, the bath ends rather quickly, and you're in your dress in a matter of no time. Finishing your makeup and hair took longer, to your displeasure. However when they were done powdering your face and started at your hair, you got lost in your book, as well as getting lost as to what time it was.

The dress fitted you beautifully, swaying around your hips as you stride through the long, moonlit hallways, all by yourself. You don't mind being alone. It gives you time to think, and perhaps read or head out for a walk at times. This time, however, you feel really lonely, and quite nervous too.

What if no one recognizes you anymore? What if you're gonna be standing all alone the entire party, because no one feels like talking to you? You've always been an outsider. Not behaving like a lady, just some orphan girl Odin decided to take in because he felt pity, for once. When you arrived at the castle, people had to get used to you and your ways. But you had Thor and Loki by your side at those times, for support. You wonder what they look like now. A little twinge of excitement pops up in your stomach.

You reach the great hall's doors, and join the row of people, waiting to get their names called out, to dramatically walk down the huge stairs and into the ballroom. You glance around, taking in your environment. Odin sure did make Frigga feel like a queen, you note, seeing the magnificent pieces of flowers and the fitting embellishments with it. You recall being here before, but you're not quite sure when.

The lords, ladies and... other creatures that you don't know the names of, all took their time glancing you up and down, giving you a disapproving look. By now, you've realized you're way over-dressed. No one dares to dress better than a queen on her birthday. Except you, of course.

You know this is all Frigga's plan. She always has some sort of trickery worked out in her mind. You should know- It's her who taught you magic, after all. And she was never one for dramatic clothing or events. She liked to keep things humble, to focus on making other people feel good about themselves as well.

You're finally up, and the man holding the paper inked with all of the guests' names, arches a brow at you. "(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)," you tell him. He blinks a few times, before turning back to the paper, checking if you're being serious or not. He sighs deeply, nodding at the two servants to open the doors for you and let you pass.

Stepping inside, you look down from some sort of balcony, a flight of stairs leading down on your left and right. You grab the hem of your dress, lifting it up slightly as you walk down the steps. No need to embarrass yourself any further by tripping. The crowd has moved aside, to create a pathway which leads to the thrones of the king and queen. You walk a little slower, waiting patiently for the couple in front of you to finish their greetings and congratulations to the royals. 

When the couple moves out of the way, you step forward, coming face to face with the king and queen of Asgard. But their eyes can't compare to the green ones you're fixated on, which drill back into yours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been such a while! Had a writer's block and I got real busy dealing with life. Let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a comment and/or a like! Your replies really make my day. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	6. A Night Full Of Surprises

They're those emerald green eyes, full of mischief, lies and curiosity, which you've dreamed every night about in your time out of the castle. His raven black hair is slicked back and has grown quite a bit since you'd last held your gaze upon it. The colors of his attire have remained the same; always green, black and gold. His face has changed. Quite a bit. The boy you once saw as your best friend has grown up to be a stunning young man.

You snap out of your thoughts when someone clears their throat. You turn your gaze back to the royal couple. While Odin seems rather annoyed, there is an amused twinkle in Frigga's eyes. You bow quickly, congratulate the queen as you're supposed to before hastily disappearing in the crowd, desperately in need of a drink.

You quietly sigh in relief when a waiter passes by, giving you the chance to swiftly snatch a glass from the platter. Downing it in one go, you feel the burning liquid make its way down your throat. It's worth it though; Alcohol loosens you up. And that's really one of your top priorities right now, since you've just embarrassed yourself in front of the king and queen and most likely hundreds of other royalties. Well, at least you look good in your way-over-the-top dress.

When finally all of the guests had arrived, the crowd spread, as the king and queen got up from their seats to mingle with the people. You glance around awkwardly, not recognizing anyone apart from Frigga and Odin.

A hand on your shoulder makes you spin around, and it's like a weight is lifted from your chest when coming face to face with a brightly smiling Thor. He grabs your hand before you can say anything, bringing it to his lips and pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss on it. "Greetings, my lady," he says, still not letting go of your hand, "May I ask why a beauty such as yourself is standing all alone?" You chuckle quietly. "Well, you've become quite the lady's man since I last saw you, Thor," you comment. He furrows his brows in confusion. "My apologies, my lady, but I don't recall meeting you before. I doubt I'd forget a gorgeous face like yours," he says.

Your breath gets caught in your throat when you feel a familiar presence behind you. Loki moves to his brother's side, as he speaks, "Oh, spare this poor lady your stupidity, brother. I doubt she'll fall for someone who doesn't even remember their first meeting," he says. His once silky voice has turned somewhat raspier, perhaps because of aging, and his eyes seem darker and more hardened. You realize he hasn't only changed on the outside.

Loki merely gives you a curt nod as a greeting. You're bit too astonished to move however, causing him to raise his brows. "Shouldn't you be bowing?" He asks. Thor places a hand on his brother's shoulder, letting out an airy laugh as he gives Loki a warning look. "Come now, Loki. Let's be civil towards one another. She is our guest after all." "I'd be civil if she treated me like a proper royalty," Loki snarls. "Shouldn't royalties be kind to their people?" You ask. Loki glares at you, his eyes narrowing. "How dare you-"

He stops mid-sentence, your words slowly but surely getting his mind to start thinking. "What did you just say?" He asks. His voice didn't hold anger or annoyance or pure frustration this time. No, it held merely a tone of... relief? Or maybe hope. Him desperately hoping it's really you.

"(Y-(Y/N)?" He breathes, a shocked expression forming on his face. Thor laughs, "No, that can't be (Y/N). (Y/N) is still in the carriage on her way over here. It's a long journey, and she should be arriving..." Then you can almost see the light bulb switch on in his head, as he quietly finishes his sentence, "... today..."

A smile appears on your face at the sight of the two, astonished. Before you can say any more, Thor has wrapped you in his arms, letting out a sigh of relief, nearly crushing you in his hug. "Thor," you groan out, "I can't breathe." "Oh, right," he mutters, pulling back, "Sorry." "It's okay. I missed you too," you reply with a smile. When you glance behind him, Loki is nowhere to be seen. You bite your lower lip, turning your eyes to the floor. Thor wraps his arm around your shoulders in a way of comfort. "Don't mind him, my lady. Loki's just a little shocked, I believe," he tells you. You look up at him, the corners of your lips quirking up. "Did you just use the word 'shocked' because you're the God of Thunder?" You question. He snorts, muttering, "No. That would be silly..." His words don't seem to persuade you into believing him though.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air," you tell Thor. He nods in understanding, smiling at you one last time before moving to greet others. You head to the nearest balcony as quick as possible.

Stepping outside, you breathe in the fresh and chilly evening air. You really needed to get some time out. You've never really been a fan of parties. There are just too many people.

"I hope this time you're not gonna disappear on me again," you sigh, placing your hands on the railing of the balcony. Loki shrugs, moving next to you. "I simply needed the fresh air. Such as you," he says. You snort, "Right. Don't pull those lies on me Loki. I know you-" You stop mid-sentence when he takes a step closer to you. After a moment of hesitation shown in his eyes, he slips his arms around you carefully, almost as if you were made of glass, pulling you close to him. He buries his face in your neck, taking in your smell. Your heart is pounding in your chest, as you barely hear him mutter, "I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing mean Loki. He's still sweet now, and innocent. Well, as innocent as the God of Mischief can be. Let me know what you think, as always, by leaving a comment and/or a like! I love reading your replies. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


	7. Special Thing

"I- I missed you too," you mumble, carefully moving your hand to stroke his back. "Come on," he says, pulling back before grabbing your hand in his and dragging you back into the ballroom.

**Loki's P.O.V.**

I know it's only been 25 years apart, but it feels like she's become an entirely different person to me. She's grown into a lady, leaving behind the part that made her who she really was before she was sent away. Gods like us might become at age very late, but even a few decades can make a difference. Basically the Midgardian phrase "They grow up so fast!" counts for us too. 

It's been lonely here in the time she's been gone. Of course we all had to grow up, letting go of the childish treats to fight in the wars. And it's not exactly like I've had anyone else to talk to. Thor is just the clumsy and loud drunk as always, who starts to annoy me more and more as the time passes. Probably the only person I could have a real conversation with would be my mother, Frigga. But she is busy most of the time, helping Odin with politics and such. 

And now the time has come to celebrate the queen's day of birth. Usually, during these festivities, I would remain in the shadows, watching the high lords slowly lower themselves to the state of moronic drunkenness. Though the thought of continuing my tradition seems quite amusing to me, I think it would be better for me to introduce my lady to the visitors and reintroduce her to old friends. At least this way I can identify her changes in posture, speech and attitude easier and much faster.

"Lady (Y/N), I would like to introduce you to Bragi," I tell her, suggesting towards the bearded man in front of us whose eyes appear to twinkle with amusement, "If you're ever in need of a good poem, you should find him." "Oh, please," Bragi snorts, as if to seem shyly flattered, "Any man can write a poem. It just so happens to be that I'm one of the few who's very good at it." He brings (Y/N)'s hand to his mouth and kisses the back of it softly. Ugh. It was a mistake introducing her to this womanizer. He might not have the best looks, but he has always had a way with words that would make any lady blush.

"I would introduce you to my wife, but I fear she has run off to the fruit section of the banquet again," Bragi chuckles, before excusing himself to go look for her. I don't mind Bragi's wife, it's just that she has this weird fascination with fruit.

Setting my hand on the small of her back, I feel her slightly shudder beneath my touch and I can't help but let my mind wonder.

I pull her against my chest, making her cheeks flush red as she lets out a surprised gasp. I silence her by pressing my lips against hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth in one swift movement. I hear whispers and gossip all around me, and honestly, I don't care. Because in that moment all my senses are focused on her. The way she tastes, feels, smells, it's just so intoxicating I can-

She forces herself out of my grip, staring at me with wide eyes. When I reach out to her once more, she flinches back, shouting, "Don't touch me!" "But I didn't mean to-" I try to explain, but she interrupts me, and I can hear the fear in her voice. "Get away from me!" Her eyes are blurry with newly forming tears.

I can feel my heart shatter at that moment. Glancing around, I realize the crowd had gathered around us to get a closer look at the scene. Most look at me in shock and others in disapproval, but what affects me most is the one eye of Odin staring at me in disgust.

Actually, now that I'm in this situation, I realize it does not affect me at all. They think of me as a monster, and even though I would not say it aloud... I enjoyed this... _sensation_.

**Your P.O.V.**

You glance up at Loki curiously. After Bragi had excused himself to go and find his wife, you felt his touch on the small of your back, and even though you tried to keep yourself together, it made you shiver slightly. In a good way, though. Now his eyes are cast to the floor, and you can tell he's gotten himself lost in thoughts. You can almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Loki?" you ask quietly, causing him to snap out of his gaze and look at you. "Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm fine, my lady," he replies, the corners of his mouth quirking up in the smallest of smiles, "I was just thinking about... Never mind. I should-"

"And who might _you_ be, fair maiden?" A booming voice interrupts Loki, nearing you. Your eyes glance up to meet two sparkling blue ones.

"Fandral!" you bring out without thinking. Fandral furrows his brows in confusion. "I do know my reputation proceeds me, but I do not recall meeting you, my lady," he says, before kissing the back of your hand just like Bragi had did. If everyone is going to keep doing that you're pretty sure you'll have a rash on your hand at the end of the evening. 

"Why, I think you should be able to remember the girl who was the only one besides Thor to beat you in a sword battle," you chuckle. His blue eyes widen in disbelief and shock. "But... It can't be..." he mutters, bringing his hand up to stroke his styled beard thoughtfully.

Another figure appears next to you, throwing his arm around the blonde who appears to still be in an argument with himself about your true identity. "Fandral, you _slut_ , why flirt with every gorgeous woman in the room? There are barely any left for me..." Volstagg slurs to his friend, his eyes roaming up and down your body. It doesn't shock you about his near-drunkenness. Even as a child, Volstagg was caught sneaking out of the kitchen with barrels of wine and crates of fruit. He's not much of a difference these days, Frigga had told you. But, ah well, Volstagg is Volstagg.

When Fandral does not respond, Volstagg turns back to you, his facial expression one of confusion, as well as impressed. "You must be quite the special thing because no one gets this one speechless," he chuckles, pointing towards his friend, "Tell me, fair maiden, what is your name?" You smile politely, replying with your name.

Just like Volstagg, he stops dead in his tracks, his mouth hanging slightly ajar. It's quite an amusing sight to see.

"Since when are the two of you so quiet?" Another booming voice speaks up from behind you. Turning around, you catch a glimpse of familiar golden locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to write this. And hey, if anyone is willing to make a cool cover for this story, I'd be willing to put it above chapters, and if I'm absolutely in love with it, I'll use it as the actual cover! Thank y'all. PEACE OUT!
> 
> \- EK


End file.
